


Since when have we ever been friends?

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Since when have we ever been friends?

Senior and junior prom was just around the corner, all the juniors were excited to go. Some were going with dates other with friends. I myself didn’t have either option, no one asked me to go and my only friends had moved at the end of last year.  
“Hey Y/N.” I looked up from my book to see Brock, I had talked with him a few times and he seemed like an ok guy. His friends were loud and rowdy then again they were high school boys.  
“Hey, Brock. What’s up?”  
“Just wondering if you were going to prom?” That caught you off guard, but you quickly shook your head no.  
“Nah. I see no point in going. No date and no friends to hang out with.” You shrugged as the teacher walked in telling everyone to take their seats. 

At lunch you at in the far back corner, eating and working on an assignment for your English class. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw two people walk toward your area and sit in front of you. Looking up you saw it was Brock and Craig, looking between them you gave them a questioning look.  
“You don’t mind do you?” Craig asked you simply shrugged before taking a bite of your salad. It was quiet for a bit as you kept working on your assignment.  
“Craig,” Brock started. “Have you heard of the new game called Dead by Daylight. It’s meant to be a hide and seek style game with a horror feel mix in.” This too caught your attention because you have been playing that game lot.  
“No never heard of it,” Craig replied.  
“You should try it. It’s fun.” You looked up from your book to look at both of them.   
“You have it?” Brock asked you nodded setting the assignment in your book before closing it. You started to explain the game to them as you all finished your lunch.  
“We have to get this game,” Craig said as the bell signaling lunch was over rang. Brock agreed as you all stood up and headed towards one of the exits.

Brock, Craig, and you headed toward the gym since you had P.E. next. It had been paired up with the 7th graders so all the junior did was sit on the bleachers and hang out. Getting to you normal spot on the bleachers Craig and Brock along with Marcel and Jon sat beside you. You were curious as to why but didn’t question it. Finishing up your English assignment you pulled out your phone to text Kim one of your friends that moved. Granted phone was not allowed on school grounds but if a teacher couldn't see you it was fair game. You were also kinda listening in on the guys' conversation. Finishing your text you sent it before putting the phone in your bag.  
“Y/N knows about it.” You heard Brock say which got your attention.  
“Who to the what now?” You asked looked towards the group of guys as they looked towards you. “What do I know about?” You asked looked still very confused.  
“Dead by Daylight.” Brock gave you an answer that calmed your nerves.  
“Oh ya.” You quickly started to explain the game to them.

After you explained Dead by Daylight they started to talk about some other games. Some you knew and played and others you hadn’t even heard about. It was enjoyable to have people to talk with in school instead of just working on your homework early. Once the bell rang signaling that P.E.was over you headed out the door. Craig quickly beside you, you shot him a look as you entered the back of the school and headed towards your locker.  
“So Brock said you weren’t going to the prom.” You nodded as you put in your locker combination and set your English book and binder in it then pulled out your Math book.  
“Because you don’t have any friends to hang out with.”  
“Mhm. I see no point in going just to be alone for the night.”  
“Right. Well, why don’t you come and hang out with us? As you know friends.” You looked towards Craig cocking your eyebrow up with a questioning look.  
“Not to be rude but, since when have we ever been friends?” Craig’s right hand found the back of his neck.  
“Well never, but you always seem lonely so.”  
“Look, it’s nice of you to ask but prom just isn’t a huge deal to me.” You shrugged as you headed towards your class before you were late. Craig watched you leave, in shock that you didn’t care about prom every girl in their grade cared about it and couldn’t wait for it. But then there was you.

The last bell of the day rang as you let out a sigh of relief, you only had math homework to do which wasn’t that hard. After that a few chores then you could fill your empty time with a video game. Exiting the class you saw Craig leaning against the opposite wall waiting for someone. Your eyes met as he smiled making his way over towards you. A few girls around started to whisper amongst themselves stealing look between Craig and yourself.  
“Hey, I was wondering what you are doing after school?” Craig asked as you made your way towards the front exit.  
“Homework, chores, video games. In that order.” You glanced towards him as he nodded at your answer. You let out a sigh as you stopped and looked towards him.  
“Craig,” the brunette teen stopped and looked at you his eyebrow cocked up. “Why are you doing this? Trying to get to know me? Is this a dare thing between you and your friends. See how far you can go with the loner girl?”  
“God no!” Craig yelling caused people to stop and look for a bit before returning to whatever they were doing. His hand ran through his hair as he let out a huff of air.   
“I like you. I just didn’t know how to approach you. Ever since Kim and Janey moved you just seemed unapproachable. Then I saw Brock talking to you in class and I don’t know.” He shrugged at the last part as you smiled lightly.  
“Ok because you put your heart on your sleeve for me. I’ll tell you what,” you pulled out a pen and took his hand. Writing down your cell phone number you looked at me. “Text me whenever after four and we can play some games to get to know each other. You have TeamSpeak right?” Craig nodded as you smiled.  
“Ok then. I will see you later Craig.” You headed off towards the parking lot as Craig watched you leave a huge smile on his face.


End file.
